Sweet Dreams
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Shirogane x Akira One-Shot  Shirogane feels abandonded because Akira is now going out with Kou. But one night and a dreaming Akira might be all that Shirogane needs to know that Akira still loves him too.  Happy Ending!


How long has it been? How long was it since he last spoke to me? When was the last time he looked my way? How many months have pass since he forgot I would always be by his side? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? I don't know how long it has been now…I'm too drowned in my own self fucking pity to care. He doesn't even insult me when I annoying him anymore, he just swats me away. I gave up trying to get his attention long time ago.

All the gentle touches, soft whispers, butterfly light caresses, and all the times I tried to get close. Did they really mean nothing to him? Didn't the message get across from day one, when I first kissed him? When I first transformed him into a Shin? When I actually thought I could love him and maybe…he could…

No, it's no longer possible. I drove him even further from me when I tried. I should've seen the looks in his eyes when he was with Kou. It was plainly obvious. The Rei could make my Akira smile. He could make him laugh, cry, and of course, fall in love. I should've known Fate would never us a chance. No matter how close we would've been as Shin and Rei, love would never be true between us.

I hear his gentle breathing as he sleeps and dreams. A tiny smile was on Akira's face, probably from the date that he and Kou went on today. He kicked his blankets and they landed on the floor. Heh, he's probably dreaming about fighting again. I gently stroke his hair until his kicks and movements cease and the calm expression and ghostly smile reappear on his face before throwing the blanket over his sleeping form.

I could hear him mumble something in his sleep it's probably Kou's name no doubt, but it wasn't until I caught the last word that I stopped from going into the Shadow World for the night.

"Shirogane…"

I turned my attention to Akira's sorrowful face immediately. Tears laced the closed eyes and I was so tempted to wipe them away.

"Shirogane…I'm sorry…for leaving you…lonely…and ignoring you all the time…Shiro-chan…"

My lips turned upward and I kneeled beside the sleeping Akira, I put my forehead on his and kissed his tears away.

"I forgive you, Akira-kun…I love you."

"Shirogane…"

He'll definitely forget tomorrow, but even if he does, at least I'll know that he still has completely forgotten about me. Forget about going to the Shadow World for tonight, it's not like it was necessary for tonight.

Because tonight I'll be right beside Akira, my love. I took off my trench coat, tie, and hat and set them on the table with my cane. Careful not to wake Akira, I tucked myself into the covers beside him and held him to sleep. I felt him turn and face me. He curled into my chest and grasped my shirt in a vice grip. I responded by holding his tiny waist a bit tighter.

"Don't leave, Shirogane…I…love you..."

My eyes turned wide. He loved me? Did he really? I sighed gently, taking in the scent of Akira. Cinnamon and apple. It didn't matter if he really did love me or not, as long as he wants me here, that's good enough for me.

"Don't leave…"

"I won't ever leave you, Akira-kun. I love you too."

"Shirogane…"

I smiled.

"Sweet Dreams, Akira-kun…"

* * *

><p>YAY~! My first Monochrome Factor one-shot! I intended to make this a really sad ending but then I said, "Hell NO! Shirogane doesn't get enough love from Akira~! So, I'm gonna give it to him!"<p>

Then my pet unicorn; Saigetsu said, "Well, you've never written anything even moderately fluffy before! All your fanfic characters have, like, an eternal boner or eternal broken heart and don't have the word "fluffy" in their vocabulary. How the hell are you going to write fluff!"

Then I shot Saigetsu back by saying, "Shut up, you foolishly foolish fool with a foolishly foolish horn! I shall combine my talents together and weave a sweet story together! I AM DETERMINED TO DO IT!"

Then I accidently kicked a soda can a little too hard, which hit my bottle of apple juice and mixed with this weird goop in an orange juice bottle which exploded and knocked Saigetsu into a coma. So, without an annoying unicorn to pester me every 5 minutes about writing this fic, I made it~!

I hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it! And all flames will be used to light up fireworks for the date I planned in the next one-shot! ;)

I've been HELLA busy with school. I promised myself I would stop being a delinquent and be a proper student, so I won't have as much time to spend here on Fanfiction. I'M SO SORRY!

Review anyway! (And if you're reviewing, you might as well send a flame too. I need something to light up the fireworks and my tiny lighter ain't gonna cut it. xD)

Thanks~! SHIROGANE x AKIRA FOR-FREAKING-EVER!


End file.
